


SilverWing: Mysticism 101

by silverwing33



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Ao Kaen, Burakku Shi, Gen, Japanese, Legends, Mutants, Origins, class, xmansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: Sessa talks about the origins of her demonic powers - but it's done as part of a lesson.





	SilverWing: Mysticism 101

Today we’re going to study a Japanese legend.

You can all take notes if you wish, just remember in this class, exams aren’t written, they're experienced. We are the myths and legends of today, yesterday and of the tomorrows to come. We can learn from these events that have happened, to help us determine our actions in what could and most possibly will happen in your lives as mutants.

So, today I will start with a very dark one.

Burakku Shi - Black Death

The legend started when the earthly realm was still forming, which meant it was wide open for other dimensions to open into it and visit, as a passing place. Similar to a layover when you're on a long flight to somewhere.

During this time a demon from a realm of Jiguko, decided he wanting to claim earth as his kingdom, where he and his brethren of fire demons could rule and reside.

But the earth had already been claimed as the start of humanity. The first of humanity rose up in their tribes and tried to battle this demon. There were 3 tribes in total at that time. Ao, a tribe from the coastal regions. Midori, from the jungles and finally Kasshoku from the deserts. The Midori were crushed and eaten. The Kasshoku were consumed and turned into foot soldiers for the demon. Which left the Ao tribe.

Observing what had happened to the others, they decided to appease the demon. The formed a cult called Ao Kaen translated to mean Blue Flame. They sacrificed up their greatest warriors, asking in return that they'd be spared.

‘Why would I do that’, enquired the demon.

'You will grow hungry again and will need feeding. How can you feed, if there is no food’, the tribesmen replied.

So they came to an arrangement that the Ao Kaen would continue to feed the demon in exchange for their lives.

Of course, the tribe expanded and sectioned off, and the earth grew large and varied. As it grew the gateway to other dimensions grew smaller and weaker, forcing the demon to withdraw. And so the Ao Kaen disbanded and became a forgotten myth over time. Which is why you won’t ever hear about them in history books.

The demon still remained though, still trying to find his way back. Some members of the Ao Kaen still remained loyal in their fear of his return and sought to bring him forth so that he could feed and be sated. They explored many avenues and paths down the centuries until they found a way, a ritual that gave the demon temporary admittance in non-corporal form.

In this ritual, a warrior is offered up. The demon enters them, consumes them from within. Many end up dead, others becoming foot soldiers like the Kasshoku. These soldiers act as the demons agents, to aid in the ritual and to ensure it is carried out.

“What happened to the original Kasshoku?!”

The soldiers live a half-life, which is why its imperative that the ritual is done regularly. Not only to feed but to replace numbers lost.

“So they just died out..”

Unfortunately so.

“Do the Ao... Ao..-”

-Ao Kaen…

“Do they still exist?”

No. If you let me finish, I will tell you what happens.

“Sorry.”

This cycle with the demon and the Ao Kaen continued on for many centuries. The foot soldiers kept to the shadows of the night, some becoming legends of their own. But collectively they were known as the Aki Senshi. The autumn warriors.

“Why autumn?”

Autumn is a season that generally seen as the end of something. Winter is the absence of life, whereas Autumn is the act of dying, which is what the Aki Senshi are about. Death. The end of their human life, to become a dying entity.

“What happens to them when they die?”

They turn to ash and smoke and just disappear on the breeze.

There was one, that was unlike all the others. A warrior that was sacrificed up, but didn't die or become a foot soldier like the others. The demon choked on her, and she fought back. Taking and holding some of the demon's power inside of her, she used it to defeat him and destroy the cult of Ao Kaen once and for all.

“Wow! What happened to her, who was she?!”

No one knows. Legend says she bears the mark of the demon along her spine. An ancient Japanese language that is untranslatable. Others say only parts of her are blackened, unlike the rest of the Aki Senshi, who are completely jet black in colour. Both are able to exude smoke that would burn you on contact. Both have eyes that sparkle black.

So what can we learn from this?

“Best way to kill a demon is to choke it?!”

Haha, possibly. Who else?

Yep, you in the back.

“No way is the right in combat, you just do what you think…is…right?”

Hmm…

“Even when the odds are against you, you can still fight back”

Wrong, you’re all wrong. There isn't a moral in this story. It's just simple events that may or may not have happened. Stories passed down from generation to generation.

We are all afraid of shadows we see moving out the corner of our eye. Everyone. But entertain the possibility if you will, where does that come from? Surely somewhere, sometime, long ago, something started this. A way of keeping alert for predators nearby, certainly. But what if there was something else.

What if it’s a fear, from long ago, passed down in our blood, fear of the Aki Senshi roaming the world, looking to strike us all down and bathe in our blood.

DRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!

DRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG!!

Okay times up, classes dismissed. Tomorrow we will be learning about the Phoenix, with a guest star Jean Grey.

AND DONT FORGET YESTERDAY HOMEWORK…NEEDS TO BE IN TOMORROW!!!

“Mrs Creed, I noticed the other day that you have Japanese writing along YOUR spine. I couldn't translate any of it…”

Heh. It’s not meant to be…


End file.
